Your Devil Eyes
by Sakurademon
Summary: Norrington finds an unexpected friend aboard the Black Pearl, but before he can confess his feelings will tragedy strike the two? Read to find out! Please R&R!


Your Devil Eyes

I DONT OWN POTC BUT I WISH I DID, I WANNA BE A PIRATE WHEN I GROW UP. ANYWAYS, LOL, HERES A STORY ABOUT AN UNEXPECTED FRIEND NORRINGTON FOUND ON THE BLACK PEARL! Plz R&R!

--------------------

Commodore James Norrington stood on the pier staring at the Black Pearl, the ship he'd been chasing for years. He'd come to sail with Captain Jack Sparrow as a last resort. He had nothing to lose. He'd already lost his standing, his title, his dignity; a pirate ship wasn't that much of a fall from grace anymore.

Jack and Elizabeth, as beautiful as ever, her skin now tanned from sailing on the pirate ship, had welcomed him aboard after knocking him out in the bar fight. Norrington took another swig of rum. At least he had that left. He was happy to leave Tortuga, he would miss the easy women, but they were all pirates in the end. He couldn't bring himself to go near them. He scratched at his head, his wig was coming off in stringy pieces, he sighed and suddenly Sparrow appeared. He placed a goat in Norrington's arms, patted him on the back and walked up to the Pearl. Norrington staggered from the sudden extra weight. What? A goat?

Norrington looked at the goat and noticed he had dropped his last bottle of rum when handed the goat. Who needs a live goat on board? To eat? For milk? He gagged at the thought of drinking goat's milk from a goat this skinny and smelly. He himself wasn't so rosy smelling himself but he never liked farm animals. He did feel a little bad for it, it was

He walked up the plank and placed the goat down. He decided to speak to Elizabeth; maybe her father could help him. Maybe if he brought her home he could get in Governor Swann's good graces. As he walked he heard a clopping sound behind him. He turned and saw the goat, its matted fur a mix between brown and white. Its eyes were square. He shivered as he meet its hopeful gaze. Why have something so filthy on a ship? Something with cloven feet and the devil's eyes. He kept walking. The goat kept following.

He had gotten to Elizabeth's cabin and turned back to look at the goat. How had it gotten down the ladder? No matter, he knocked.

"What?" A voice called from inside.

"Ah, Ms. Swann, it is James Norrington," He said trying his best to sound like his old self and sounding more like a whiny school boy.

The door opened. Elizabeth looked bored and annoyed. "Yes James?"

"Uh," He had forgotten what he was going to say. In fact, he never had an idea what he was going to say. "Do you…know where the goat goes?"

"Excuse me?" She looked even more annoyed now.

"The goat," He moved so she could see the goat that had followed him.

"Norrington, there is no goat there. Maybe you've had too much rum..." She looked a little worried. James turned around and saw that there was in fact no goat.

"There was one a second ago…" He trailed off and looked around for it. It was simply gone. Maybe he had gotten too much sun.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" She had herself wedged in the door and was slowly closing it.

"Well, I was hoping you and I could talk about what you are doing on this pirate ship. I mean, does your father know where you are and-"

"That is none of your business," Elizabeth said tartly and closed the door rudely in Norrington's face. He pouted a little and went back up the ladder, maybe the goat wasn't real and he needed some fresh air after being in that bar all day. He sat down on a crate and held his head in his hands.

He heard a clopping sound and looked up to see the goat, he jumped back a little startled and fell backwards off the crate. The goat came around and started gnawing his dirty coat. Maybe they were going to eat the goat for dinner. His stomach growled at the idea, he hadn't eaten in two days. He decided to go to his room and take a nap. The goat followed.

Once in his room he took off his coat and lay down on the hammock that was his bed. It was actually quite comfortable. He closed his eyes and immediately felt his hammock sway and a pressure on his chest. His eyes popped open and there, contently laying its head on his chest was the goat. "Good Lord," Norrington tried to push the goat off him but it stubbornly stayed and then nibbled daintily on his shirt. Norrington tried a few more times to push it off and finally feel asleep from the effort.

A few hours later Norrington woke up and the goat was still there. He got up and ate a quite dinner, actually happy they didn't have goat. He had had a strange dream and felt a little more protective of the goat. Having nothing to do, he went back to his hammock and found the goat waiting for him. He gave it a quick pet and a carrot he had taken with him. He thought the goat should to get some food.

Days went by as the quest for Davy Jones's heart became a reality. They had sailed throughout the Caribbean and Norrington and the goat had grown closer. He now regularly brought food for it and spent hours petting it and reading. He had become quite attached to the goat; it was the only thing on the ship that actually kept him company. He actually liked the goat, and it seemed to return the feelings.

Things got worse very quickly, he found himself wondering if the goat was female (it was) and his dreams became more graphic. He actually thought of doing some of the things he wanted but the pirates always interrupted, he was disappointed and relieved he could stop himself.

He had a quite moment one He found himself and the goat alone with the goat while the pirates worked at sailing as quickly as they could away from Davy Jones. He looked at the goat; its eyes no longer bothered him. He actually rather fancied them now. He had taken his shirt off when there was a loud crash and screams up on deck. He cursed his luck and ran up the ladder putting his shirt on as he ran.

Giant tentacles raged havoc on the ship. Men shot at them but to no use they were pulled up as easily as rag dolls and swallowed whole. Norrington heard them scream. He quickly retreated. He could only think of the goat, he had left it alone, what if the Kraken crushed it. Jack and Will could handle themselves but he only had one thing on his mind.

As he ran to the ladder he realized how much he cared for the goat, they trusted each other completely. He only hoped he would have more chances to explore the goat, her mind, how she worked when a loud crash boomed in front of him. It was a tentacle and it was in the ladder, digging. His mind raced and he looked desperately for a gun or something to hit the tentacle with. Then he heard it; a frantic bleating that he instantly recognized as the goat. Then, the tentacle stopped digging and pulled up, and there, hanging from the end was the goat. His friend, his almost-lover. His heart stopped as the tentacle brought the goat underwater to the giant maw of the Kraken to be eaten. Nothing else mattered now.

The goat was dead, eaten by the Kraken.

-------------------------

THAT WAS SO SAD, SNIFF SNIFF. I hope you liked it! I know I did! BAI NOW!


End file.
